When Past Meets Present
by NightmareD-Technolife
Summary: Fourteen year old Kakashi is on a mission with Minato and Rin when he's sent to the future by the enemy. Fourteen year old Kakashi runs into Twenty five year old Kakashi and from then on, both Kakashis have to adjust. But what will happen when younger Kakashi falls for a violet haired Kunoichi?
1. Prologue

**When Past Meets Present:**

Prologue

"Watch your back Rin!" Kakashi yelled towards his companion. Rin quickly ducked left, avoiding a serious blow to the ribs. The three ninjas were fighting an enemy which they could barely keep up with. Even Konoha's renowned Yellow Flash couldn't keep up. It was like he had the ability to bend time. But Kakashi deduced something: the enemy was after him. But why? Kakashi dashed away from the others, the enemy hot on his tail. Kakashi then performed a series of seals, and when it was completed, the sound of a thousand birds crackling throughout the forest. Kakashi spun around on the branch 180 degrees to attack. However, the enemy dodged the attack with ease. The masked man then disappeared from Kakashi's sight, only to reappear behind him. Before the boy could do anything, he felt paralyzed. He was slowly falling off the tree branch but the masked man caught him.

"You're mine now." Kakashi could tell that he was grinning. The man threw him over his shoulder and was about to spring off when Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai. However, it was a bunshin. The real Kakashi fell to the floor, screaming in agony. The bunshin took him up and was racing back to Minato who also had his hands full. The masked man let out a growl, and began storming towards Kakashi. Luckily, Kakashi was slowly regaining movements to his body. He glanced around to see the masked man still trailing him. Kakashi cursed, but then he dashed in one direction, while the bunshin went to the other. _That should confuse him,_ Kakashi thought. But to the boy's horror, there was the masked man, in front of him. His small feet came to a halt, and slowly, he drew his kunai. The masked man took a step forward, and then disappeared. Kakashi looked all over but saw nor sensed him anywhere. _Shit!_ Then suddenly, he appeared behind him, and viciously dragged him into a vortex.

Minato, upon realizing that Kakashi and the masked man had disappeared, raced towards the boy's chakra signature. Rin was not far behind, but now that all the enemies are dead, she was safe. He finally reached Kakashi but when he reached it was too late. Minato raced on, hoping to reach Kakashi in time. But as he was about to grab Kakashi's arm, the boy was dragged into a vortex and disappearing before his eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Blast from the Past.


	2. Blast from the Past

When Past Meets Present

Chapter 1:

Blast from the Past-Kakashi Meets Kakashi

Kakashi opened his eye, but quickly closed it back as the sun's vicious light attacked his lone eye. After a few minutes, he rose to feet and dusted off his clothes.

"I wonder if Minato and Rin are back at the village." He asked himself. He trotted the dirt track slowly, looking about. _So far, everything seems normal. I wonder if it was a genjutsu that I broke out of._ Kakashi thought. He sprang to a nearby tree branch and put some chakra into his feet causing him to fly through the trees. He looked all around, making sure that he's not anywhere that he shouldn't be. Being sent out on countless missions so far, the forest looks the same. As he passed a particular oak tree, he looked on the lower part of the bark. He smiled, seeing the marking that was left there by Obito a year ago. But then, he felt a surge of guilt overwhelming him.

"Thank God I'm still in the Fire Country." He sighed. He skipped merrily from branch to branch, having the gates of Konoha in his eye. He was coming closer and closer to Konoha so he descended from the trees and onto the dirt track road. His pace was fairly fast, wanting to see Minato and Rin to ask them what happened while he was gone.

Finally, he reached Konoha. As he walked through the gate, he spotted black spiked which immediately reminded him of Kotetsu. However, Kakashi was in shock. Kotetsu was a man.

"That can't be Kotetsu." Kakashi shook his head. "I left Kotetsu training and he wasn't that _big._" He stood there for a while, gawking at Kotetsu. "I need to find Minato-sensei." He sped off, creating a cloud of dust behind him. _Maybe it's a trick they're all playing on me,_ Kakashi thought.

A few minutes, he reached the Hokage's building. He sped through the hallways only to bump into Kurenai, who was exiting the Hokage's office.

"Hey there, you should slow down." Kurenai said while stretching a hand to aid. He took it but then when he realized what he was seeing, he stumbled backwards.

"Kurenai?" He asked, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"Yeah, but you left off the –sensei." She smiled. She patted him on the head and vanished. Kakashi began twitching.

"Minato-sensei!" He burst through the door, only to see the Third Hokage. "Where's Minato?" Kakashi asked, sounding calmer. Hiruzen was completely puzzled as to who was this boy asking for Minato.

"Boy, who are you?"

"Hiruzen, it's me. Kakashi."

The old man raises a brow. "Kakashi? There's no way you could be Kakashi."

"Where's Minato-sensei?" Kakashi said, completely ignoring what the Third said.

"He died twelve years ago." The Hokage rose to his feet to a wide eyed Kakashi. _Minato died, twelve years ago?_ Kakashi felt paralyzed. What was happening? Could it be that he was sent to the future?

"Minato died?" He said shaking his head. After that the poor boy fainted. Hiruzen walked over to him and pushed his pants leg upwards. He was searching for one thing that could identify Kakashi instantly. And there it was his birthmark. The only birthmark that looks like a dragon wrapping itself around what looked like a pole.

"My goodness, what happened?" Hiruzen gently took him up and headed to the hospital.

Meanwhile, older Kakashi ran like a bullet on the roofs. He had just completed his mission and he was dying to reach home. But first, he had to give his mission report to the Hokage. He sighed as he landed atop the Hokage building. He walked down on the side of the building, and not before long, he was looking at the empty office. "Where's Hiruzen?" He asked himself. He shrugged and headed home. He cursed inwardly, knowing that he ran like his porn was being burnt, was all in vain. As he reached the doorstep, a memory entered his mind.

_ "I was on a mission with Minato and Rin. And then a masked man showed up, and he was after me. I led him away from Minato and Rin but then he dragged me into a vortex. I woke up, noticed that I was in the forest. I came to Konoha and saw that Kotetsu and Kurenai were older than when I left with Minato and Rin for the mission."_

_ "Kakashi, that's what happened?" _

_ "yeah, you don't believe me?"_

_ "it's not that, it's just…never mind." With those words, Hiruzen vanished leaving Kakashi alone in the hospital._

"I remember that mission," Kakashi said to himself as he turned the knob to his house. "But I can't remember what happened after that." He closed the door with a soft click behind him. He headed up the staircase, and collapsed onto his bed. Soon, he drifted off into sleep.

Young Kakashi stood at the window of the hospital, gazing out. Then, he placed a foot on the window sill and jumped out. Kakashi walked slowly towards his house, head spinning from all that he saw today. Right now, he wanted to go home and rest. Then, a thought rushed into Kakashi's head. If Minato's dead, then maybe and hopefully Rin is still alive. Then, he'll know what's really going on. But, that'll have to wait for another day. As he walked up to door, he turned the knob and noticed that the door was locked. Quickly, he rummaged his pockets for his keys but then he remembered that he accidentally left them on the kitchen table. Great.

He stepped back, looking up at the house, scanning for any open window. Luckily, he found one. His bedroom window. He summed up enough chakra into his feet, and without hassle, landed on the window sill. He climbed into the dark room, and collapsed onto the bed. Then, he realized that there was another presence. But before he could react, he found himself pinned down with a kunai pressed heavily on his throat.

"Who are you?!" Older Kakashi asked, unable to see the other Kakashi's face properly. "Pakkun, turn on the lights!" Kakashi commanded without taking his eyes off his intruder. The dog obeyed his master and as he flipped the switch, the other Kakashi answered, "Kakashi."

Older Kakashi sprang off his younger counterpart in horror; a yell even escaped his lips. Younger Kakashi sat up in the bed looking furious. "I should be asking what you are doing in _my_ house, in _my_ bed." The boy's voice descended as he looked on. Somehow, he felt connected to the man standing in the half of the room.

"I'm Kakashi." Older Kakashi said. "You're…" he was cut off as the rush of a memory shot in his head.

_I walked up to my door and found it being locked. Quickly I searched for my keys but I just remembered that I left on the kitchen table. I looked about the house, hoping for an open window. Thank god, luck was on my side. My bedroom window was opened. I focused my chakra into my feet and landed on the window sill and oh, I went and dropped myself onto my lovely bed. But then, someone pinned me down and held a kunai at my neck. I heard shouting, telling Pakkun, my nin dog to turn on the lights. As the lights came on, a man stood in the room looking shocked. But strangely enough, I felt connected to him…_

Kakashi held his head, and leaned on the white walls. Pakkun, stood at the doorway, confused as to why there's two people claiming to be Kakashi. As for young Kakashi he made his way to Pakkun.

"Pakkun, who's ―" young Kakashi was cut off.

"Pup, what are _you _doing here?" He asked.

"What?"

Older Kakashi made his way to stand beside his younger half. "Kakashi, take a look at the calendar." The boy looked up at the calendar and gasped in shock. He's been sent to the future! Twelve years in the future! Which means…

"You're me?" Young Kakashi said with disbelief. Older Kakashi simply nodded. They were stuck in silence until Pakkun spoke.

"So…how'd you get here pup?"

"He was dragged into a vortex by a masked man." Older Kakashi answered.

"How'd you know that?"

"Anything that you experience will come to me as a memory."

"Oh."

"I'm going back to sleep." Pakkun curled up beside the bed, and not before long, was dead asleep. Both Kakashis were still looking at each other, young Kakashi was very amazed with how he looked in the future. However, older Kakashi had other thoughts with his younger self being in that outfit. Everyone knew how he used to dress, and if anyone saw him like that, who knows the countless rumors that will start. And Konoha seems to have the worst gossipers on earth.

"Look, Kakashi…" older Kakashi began. Also, he'd have to do something about his name.

"Hn?"

"One, you're gonna have to get some new clothes and two, you're gonna have to change your name."

"To what?" young Kakashi sounded pissed. "Why do I have to?"

"Because, you're trespassing in this time. You exist as me. Plus, we can't have two Kakashi Hatake, or as some people say 'Sharingan no Kakashi'."

"Fine." Young Kakashi surrendered to his older counterpart's reasoning. "So what's my name?"

"Takashi."

* * *

That's that! Next: chapter 3: Meeting Team Seven.


	3. Meeting team seven

I'm sorry for nt updating!

Chapter 2:

Meeting Team Seven.

The sunlight sneaked into Kakashi's bedroom, illuminating every single corner of the room. He groaned with sleep, but he knew he _had_ to get up. He peeled himself off of the sheets, and glanced at his alarm clock. He had gotten up before the alarm! Kakashi was surprised. Never had he ever woken up before the set alarm. He shrugged it off, and then motioned to the bathroom. As he reached into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and after he was finished, he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and soothing, so Kakashi decided to let the water run over his body for a while.

After his shower, Kakashi felt alive and rejuvenated. But then, he remembered that he had a lot of things to do today. He let out a sigh of annoyance, knowing that today was going to be hell. Quickly, he suit up in his standard jounin uniform and then headed down the hall. He stood before a white door, slowly opening it. There on the bed, lay a sleeping Takashi. _Good, he's still sleeping._ Kakashi thought. He locked the door and a soft click echoed. He moved quickly down the staircase, and was out the door.

Kakashi walked the streets briskly, hurrying to nearest clothes store. After a few minutes, he was standing outside of the transparent doors to 'Konoha's Garments'. He walked in, and as he stepped in, his lone eye caught what would definitely fit his younger counterpart. Kakashi took up shorts and t-shirts and headed for the cashier. However, he was a little hesitant. The cashier had blonde hair and lonely brown eyes. She was a talker but to Kakashi, she was his mortal enemy.

"Cash these." Kakashi said as he placed the clothes on the counter. He saw the blond smile and prepared for what was to come.

"Kakashi-san, I never knew you wore shorts." She smiled naughtily. "Since when?"

Kakashi hated her. He truly despised her. "Those aren't for me." He said with a fake smile. But it didn't matter whether he smiled or not because she couldn't see his face.

"Then who's it for?" Her high pitched voice was irritating.

"A fourteen year-old." As Kakashi said this, he saw a change in her expression and tone of voice.

"That'll be 1,000 ryo." Her voice got cold and unpleasant but at least the high pitched screech was gone. Kakashi paid her, took up the bags and proceeded out with a smile of triumph on his face. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Takashi around._

Kakashi slowed his pace, gazing all about as this was this first time he's ever been on Konoha's streets this early. It looked somewhat different, as some of the stores weren't open as yet. However, he shrugged that off, and jumped onto the roofs and ran home. He chose the roofs because he wouldn't want to run into Gai or worse, Naruto. Right now, Kakashi would crack if Gai kept pestering him about challenges, and Naruto with ramen. He sighs a relief as he spotted his house. He landed softly at his doorstep, turned the knob and went in.

He threw himself onto the beanbag chair, and took up his beloved Icha Icha book. He read a couple of pages, blocking out his environs. "What are you reading?" Kakashi turned around to see Takashi standing behind looking like a zombie. His hair was messy, his eyes looked sleepy and to top it all off, he was in one of Kakashi's shirts, which are way too big for him. Kakashi chuckled a bit, seeing that the boy looked so defenseless and not like a ruthless ninja.

"What are you laughing at?" Takashi asked. Kakashi shook his head and slowly rose off the beanbag. He walked towards the kitchen, and turned his head to Takashi.

"What do you what to eat?" Kakashi asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Miso." Takashi answered with a smile. Then he headed upstairs. He went into Kakashi's room, hoping to find something that he could wear. As he rummaged the closet, he found nothing. _Why couldn't he keep a few of his old teenage clothes?_ Takashi sighed and sat on the bed. "Kakashi!" He bellowed. He felt quite odd, referring to himself as the third person. A few minutes passed then Kakashi emerged from the hallway.

"What?" he asked.

"I need clothes." Takashi said.

"Downstairs." Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Takashi to walk down the stairs. Takashi inwardly fumed, knowing that he was downstairs a while ago, and went upstairs all for nothing. As he came into the living room, he saw the shopping bags, and approached them. One by one, he took out the clothes and examined them. After he was finished looking at all of them, he decided to put on. He put on a white shorts and a black t-shirt. He went to look to in the mirror and saw that he didn't look too badly. But something was missing. His mask. Kakashi had told him earlier to ditch the mask, but he couldn't step outside bare faced like that.

"Takashi," Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, handing him his ramen. "You don't look too bad." He said as he slurped his ramen. He went into his jacket and pulled out a black scarf. With his free hand, he wrapped the scarf around Takashi's neck and made sure it hid his face. "Satisfied?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, I can't breathe." Of course Takashi could breathe, but he felt really uncomfortable with that scarf around his neck.

"Well you're gonna have learn to breathe with it or let the whole world see your face." Kakashi snickered.

"Why can't you wear the scarf and I wear the mask?"

"You're _trespassing_." Kakashi smiled as he poked Takashi's forehead. Takashi pouted, as he looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi motioned to sit in the beanbag chair when Takashi sat there first. "Hey, I was gonna sit there." Kakashi said, glaring at Takashi.

"You're too late." Takashi said, not looking at Kakashi. The boy was grinning, and to make it worse, he felt a bit troublesome. "You better find somewhere else to sit." Upon hearing this, Kakashi was furious. He then pushed Takashi over and took a seat on the beanbag. He grinned, seeing that he was triumphant. By now Takashi was livid. He placed his ramen on the floor and attacked Kakashi. He pounced on him causing the hot ramen to burn both of them. But Takashi didn't care. He wanted to sit in the beanbag and eat his ramen but an obstacle was in the way. Kakashi.

The two wrestled on the floor, Kakashi able to pin down Takashi. But that didn't last long. Takashi placed both his feet in Kakashi's chest and pushes him off, and then he jumped on top of him in a sitting position. But Takashi was no match for Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the boy and threw him into a corner. "I win." Kakashi smiled as he sat in the beanbag. Takashi rose to his feet looking disappointed.

"That's not fair! You're bigger than me!"

"Well have a seat then." Kakashi shifted to the left so Takashi could fit. "That was actually fun, even some of my ramen spilled."

"Yeah," Takashi smiled. "We should do this more often."

After breakfast, the two made their way to the training grounds. Takashi was somewhat eager to meet team seven, but Kakashi told him otherwise.

"So what are they like?"

"Well…" Kakashi paused, thinking on what to say. "The blond is hyperactive and a complete block-head, the black haired boy is an emo who is bent on revenge and the pinkette is an Uchiha fangirl with a huge forehead."

"Priceless." Takashi couldn't say anything more. After hearing those descriptions, he wondered if he was making the right choice by coming with Kakashi to training. Before they could see anyone, they heard a voice yell, "Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Takashi heard Kakashi groaned as he walked to the yell.

"Sorry Naruto." Kakashi said lazily. "I had to go to 'Konoha's Garments today." Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a raised brow. Sakura had been staring at Takashi ever since he came with a confused look on her face. "Kakashi-sensei, who's that?" She asked pointing at the boy.

"Oh, this is Takashi. He'll be training with us today." Kakashi answered.

"Why Sensei?"

"Don't worry about that now."

Kakashi took out his book and began his reading. "This time, you will be trying to capture me." Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. Their expressions were priceless.

"Capture you?" Sakura repeated. "Isn't that kinda…well…impossible?"

"Nah. There will missions where you'll be required to capture and kidnap." Kakashi shrugged as he turned another page of his book. Out of annoyance, Naruto charged towards his Sensei, wielding a kunai in his hand. He jumped a few feet into the air, in an attacking position. Within the blink of an eye, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist, twist his hand behind him and plunged him into the ground. He looked at Takashi and said, "First description…" he looked at Naruto then back at Takashi, "proven." Takashi simply nodded, as he couldn't believe what he just saw. Kakashi released Naruto and the boy stumbled a few metres back.

"I didn't even say 'start' yet." One had to say, Kakashi looked annoyed and miserable. "Takashi, you can aid them _if_ you want to."

"Sure, why not?"

Takashi walked towards the trio, trying not to look lazy as he always has. Sasuke looked at him with distaste, Naruto looked at his with frustration, and Sakura didn't look at him at all. _This is not going to be good. _"Hi," Takashi waved a hand to them. "What are your names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Okay, Naruto, what can you do?"

"Kage Bunshin,"

"Alone?"

"And my greatest attack, Uzumaki Naruto Barrage!"

Takashi looked at Sasuke "What can you do?"

"Grand Fireball jutsu and a bit of Taijutsu."

"Okay, what can _you_ do?" He asked looking at Sakura. She looked at Sasuke with dreaming eyes and her cheeks flushed red. _Third description…proven. _After her moment of day-dreaming of Sasuke, she snapped back to reality and answered;

"I'm booksmart."

"You can't do not even taijutsu?"

"Not really."

"So when you go on a mission, what are you going to do? Educate your enemies to death or bore them to death with your love for Sasuke?!" Naruto and Sasuke laughed at this but when Sakura looked at them, they stopped. "Since you know a _little _taijutsu, you and Naruto will attack him first; Naruto do mass Kage bunshin and surround him then do your barrage thing. Sakura, you'll keep him one place, and then Sasuke do your Grand fireball. Of course, he's going to escape underground and that's where I'll come in. I'm gonna do an earth release to trap him and then you guys tie him up or worse…"

"Worse?"

"I'm sure you all are dying to see what kind of face is underneath that mask aren't you?" Takashi saw a devious grin appear on all their faces. "Now, let's do this."

Naruto and Sakura ran off towards Kakashi, and as they did so, Naruto did his mass Kage bunshin. An army of Narutos rushed the silver-haired jounin, each one Kakashi managed to dodge easily. Then Sakura ran to Kakashi, took out a kunai and swiped it at him. Kakashi grabbed her hand, but then she swung out her foot wide causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. He quickly sprang to his feet but that was when Naruto strike.

A bunch of Naruto surrounds Kakashi and before he knew it, he was being kicked into the air. He twisted in the air as he punched Naruto after Naruto after Naruto. But he didn't see one that was behind him. That Naruto kicked him to the ground, and immediately, the army disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Then as Kakashi stood onto his feet, Sasuke released his Grand fireball jutsu. Kakashi had nowhere to go but underground. He grabbed Sasuke's right ankle and was about to pull him down when Takashi performed his earth release.

"Earth Release: Earth trap." Kakashi was forced up and out of the earth, and then a pillar of earth wrapped around him. _Shit!_ Kakashi twisted around but then a smile crept onto his face.

His students actually worked together to catch him. Takashi came out of the bushes, and gestured to Naruto. He dashed towards his sensei, Sasuke and Sakura right beside him. They sprang towards him, reaching for his mask. Naruto's hand was on Kakashi's nose, the others were on his cheek. As they were about to pull it down, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto cursed aloud, Takashi couldn't believe that they were fighting a clone all this time.

Clapping. They were coming from a nearby bush. Kakashi emerged from the bush, clapping and from the way his eye was set, they could tell that he was smiling.

"That's what I want to see you guys do more often." Kakashi smiled. "With or without Takashi of course."

"You were in that bush all along?" Takashi asked.

"Yep," All four teens exchanged glances as a wave disbelief struck them all. Kakashi saw that they all looked disappointed so he decided to make them feel better. "For your brilliant effort, I'll buy you all ramen."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sped off to Ichiraku Ramen, leaving everyone in his dust.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime, and Kakashi lay in his bed, gazing at the ceiling. His head felt as if it was being torn off, why? Because of the day's events that happened to Takashi came gushing into his head. Poor Kakashi couldn't even think straight. He rolled, he twisted in his bed, he did everything he possibly could to ease his mind. But sadly, failed. He cursed loudly, it echoed throughout the quiet house. Takashi, being a few doors down from Kakashi, heard and rushing to his older self's aid.

As he busts through the door, he barely had time to dodge the missile of a lamp. He darted towards the bed, trying to avoid the missiles being thrown by Kakashi. Then, Kakashi knelt down by his bedside gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Takashi laid a hand on his shoulder but he was thrown back into the nightstand and stumbled off into the wall beside the white door. After all, the man was muscular and way stronger than him. _What's happening? _Takashi kept seated in the corner for he knew that there was nothing he could do.

After a few minutes, the missile throwing, shouting and all activity ceased. Kakashi hung his head low between both his arms, breathing heavily but he was alright. Takashi walked cautiously towards him but before he could reach, Kakashi's head rose and he turned his head towards Takashi. He slowly rose to his feet, gripping his head. Takashi sat in front Kakashi looking at him with worried eyes. The two sat there for a while, Kakashi not looking at Takashi, drowning in silence. But then, that silence broke.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Takashi sounded frail and like a mother who's worrying her ass off about her son.

"It's just that I was having a head-ache."

"That can't be 'just a head-ache'." Takashi folded his arms. "No head-ache makes a _man_ throw missiles like a tantrum raved teenager and kneel down at his bedside like a four-year old praying to God." He leaned forward to be on his knees and in Kakashi's face. He narrowed his eyes, and said, "What's wrong?" In a very domineering voice. Kakashi looked up at him; his eyes looked lazier than ever, and a bit sad. He was a little hesitant at first, but then he sighed and spoke,

"I was having a…." He paused, thinking on what to call it. Takashi slightly cocked his head to one side, indicating that Kakashi should continue. "It was everything that happened to you."

"Everything that happened to me?" Takashi placed a hand on his chest and came off his knees. "What are you ―"

"Everything that happens to _you _becomes a memory to _me_." His sigh was tiresome, and Takashi felt it for the poor man. Kakashi yawned, giving Takashi a sign that he wanted to sleep. Kakashi abruptly rolled back, dropping himself in a lying position and stretching out his long legs and making his feet soles touch Takashi's abdomen. Within no time at all, Kakashi's was fast asleep. Takashi never returned to his room, for he felt that he should stay by Kakashi's side.

Ever since he went out to training with Kakashi and team seven, and to Ichiraku ramen, he felt a closeness to Kakashi. He was kinda like a big brother the way he acted that time, and Takashi could only manage a smile. But soon after, he too fell asleep.

Kakashi woke to the sound of Takashi's voice, beckoning him to wake up. He groaned miserably, and turned his back to the voice. Takashi rolled his eyes with disgust, then he took out a scroll from one of the drawers and slapped Kakashi repeatedly with it until he got up. "Alright, alright!" Kakashi yelled as he sprang from the bed. "Why are you doing that?" Takashi tapped his wrist, and then pointed at the clock. He smiled, "I'm sure you said training begins at ten o'clock and now it's nine fifteen."

"Shit!" Kakashi ran out the room and into the shower. Takashi smiled, knowing that for the very first time, he was going to be early. Takashi hated when Naruto would constantly whine about how his sensei was late. Sure, it was none of his business, but he felt that might as well he had fun in the future while he still can. As he was going into the hallway, that was Kakashi shooting into his room and before Takashi could even say 'that was fast', Kakashi had already finished putting on his clothes.

Takashi had a devil grin on his face, knowing that his plan is so far working. But then, a thought entered his mind. He was supposed to look for Rin!

"Kakashi," he called.

"Hn?"

"Where can I find Rin?"

Kakashi stiffened immediately; Takashi automatically raised a brow, wondering why he behaved like that. Kakashi rose and headed down the hallway, leaving the question unanswered. Takashi followed behind Kakashi, still lost at why he hadn't answered. He never wanted to think of the worst, he never wanted to. Kakashi and Takashi reached outside; Takashi couldn't take any more of it. He tugged on Kakashi's shirt, he abruptly stopped. He looked up into Kakashi's lone eye, and saw sadness flooding it.

"Where's Rin?" he demanded. "Why won't you tell me?! It is because I don't belong here you're ―"

"She's dead."

Takashi felt like he stepped on a landmine. Those words played in his head like an audio track. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He and Kakashi stood frozen in the street, Kakashi staring at the ground while he was staring at Kakashi. The disbelief engulfed him completely, after all he left her alive and well in his time. His poor heart ached from just hearing that.

"What do you mean she's dead?!" He shouted. "We were supposed to protect her!" Takashi almost broke down in tears. "Minato's gone, Obito's gone and now Rin? I hate this place." He planted his face into Kakashi's lower chest area, sniffing. Kakashi's eyes widen with shock, as for long as he knew himself, after the death of his father he never cried again. Wait. Kakashi scratched his head, trying to remember his teenaged days. But nothing came to mind. He knew that he was a teenager but he had no memories of being one.

Takashi eased off him, and wiped his eyes. Kakashi looked on, lost. Then, they saw Gai walking down the road. They both let out a groan of annoyance, not wanting to encounter Konoha's green beast, Maito Gai. But as soon as they made an effort to escape, Gai bellowed on top of his voice, "Kakashi!" They froze instantly, preparing for the onslaught. Gai ran up to Kakashi and hugged him. Kakashi was bewildered as Gai was hugging him.

"Gai, you're hugging me." Kakashi said.

"I've missed you!"

"But I haven't gone anywhere."

Immediately, Gai released his grip. "Minato said that you were dragged into a vortex and from that, you never came back."

Kakashi looked at Takashi then they both looked at Gai. That was why he never had any memories of his teenaged days! His younger self hadn't returned to his rightful space in time yet. Shit. Kakashi stared onwards, stricken with disbelief. Afterwards, everything became a blur and began spiraling like a whirlpool. Kakashi couldn't think, couldn't see properly, and he suddenly felt weak. Gai and Takashi looked at him with concern, then he blacked out.


End file.
